


Bring Me to Life

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick-Jack songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> All my PB/Riddick fics are from back when I _first_ dipped my toe into writing. Fresh out of high school, almost 10 years ago. That being said, can't say I even really like them anymore, I certainly think I'm a better writer now. But I'm posting them here, strictly for archive purposes. Don't expect to be impressed.

He watched her as she slept. She was perfection. He swore he never saw someone as beautiful as her. It scared him. That she was so perfect. Scared, that somehow he would drag her down to his level.

He could never understand how she loved him so easily. She had seen him kill countless times. Saw the beast claw at his insides roaring to get out. But somehow she could just look into his shined eyes with no fear.

She had more guts and balls back when she was twelve than most prison guards and mercs had in their entire lives. She had looked straight at him on that ship all those years ago with curiosity in her eyes…and should he dare say it…admiration. Everything he felt inside himself changed that day. He had to save her. And maybe somehow save a piece of himself.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_   
_Leading you down into my core_   
_Where I’ve become so numb_   
_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_   
_Until you find it there and lead it back, home_

He didn’t save a piece of himself…she did. She was an angel sent by a God he hated to bring his soul back to humanity. Months after that hell, after the carnage and when they finally left Imam to start his own life on New Mecca, he knew he could never let her go. She understood him somehow. Funny, seeing that he didn’t even understand himself. She could just look at him and he could feel his stomach twist in knots, but at the same time feel the knots being taken out of his soul.

_~Wake me up~_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_~I can’t wake up~_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_~Save me~_   
_Call my name and save me from the dark_   
_~Wake me up~_   
_Bid my blood to run_   
_~I can’t wake up~_   
_Before I come undone_   
_~Save me~_   
_Save me from the nothing I’ve become_

It took him a while to get used to the fact that he could be relaxed around her. Letting his guard down never came easy to him. But over the years he had forced his inner animal to trust her. Now days it wasn’t even a second thought to him. It was like breathing, like his heart beating in is chest each day. She was his life. She was the reason he woke up in the morning, the reason he fought the urge to kill.

_Now that I know what I’m without_   
_You can't just leave me_   
_Breathe into me and make me real_   
_Bring me to life_

He knew she had always loved him. Although he never really knew why. Or how. But over the years he came to realize, he loved her too. At first he was lost and confused at the way he felt. He didn’t know what love was and his unconscious was yelling at him fighting the strangeness that was in his system when she was around. But one night when she had a nightmare and he went in and held her he realized that that was were he belonged. Next to her. He was at peace when she was with him. And more importantly his beast was at peace also.

_~Wake me up~_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_~I can’t wake up~_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_~Save me~_   
_Call my name and save me from the dark_   
_~Wake me up~_   
_Bid my blood to run_   
_~I can’t wake up~_   
_Before I come undone_   
_~Save me~_   
_Save me from the nothing I’ve become_   
_Bring me to life_   
_~I’ve been livin’ a lie, there’s nothing inside~_   
_Bring me to life_

He felt like an idiot the first couple weeks after he realized his feelings. He knew deep down she would be thrilled. But how does a cold-blooded killer walk up to a girl he saved, a girl that in-turn saved him, and tell her he loves her? How would you even start a conversation like that? He beat himself up over it for a week, before it finally dawned on him what he had to do. Her birthday was approaching fast, and he smiled at the thought.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling,_   
_Only you are the life among the dead_

She was his world. She was what kept his heart beating. And he knew he’d die if she ever left. That’s when it clicked. He could never lose her.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_   
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

He kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Why hadn’t the infamous Richard B. Riddick realize that he loved her? He was supposed to be a genius. That’s what all the psych tests always said. How could he have been so blind?

_I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems_   
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

He knew now that’s all that mattered. And hell if he was going to sit back and waste anymore time.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_   
_Don't let me die here_   
_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_~Wake me up~_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_~I can’t wake up~_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_~Save me~_   
_Call my name and save me from the dark_   
_~Wake me up~_   
_Bid my blood to run_   
_~I can’t wake up~_   
_Before I come undone_   
_~Save me~_   
_Save me from the nothing I’ve become_

He took her out for a quiet dinner the night of her birthday. She looked gorgeous. They just went to a casual restaurant, and she just wore jeans and a button-up shirt, but she stole his breath away. She was grinning ear to ear the whole night and he felt her joy rubbing off on him, and he felt himself smiling for no reason other than she was there.

They went home to curl up on the couch and watch her favorite movie. He had allowed himself to become a little cozier with her the past couple weeks hoping that would somehow break down the barriers. Not like there was that many to break. She curled up next to him sharing a blanket and he wrapped his arm around her. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

By the time the movie was over they had slowly made their way into lying down on the couch. Riddick was behind her, his back against the rear of the couch and she was in front, her back pressed firmly against his steel chest, with his arm wrapped snuggly around her waist. Riddick couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her. Everything else seemed to melt away as, without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. But this wasn’t the normal peck he bestowed upon her…this was obviously more. After the kiss he didn’t move, letting his nose rest on her soft cheek and inhaling her beautiful scent. Every nerve in her body reacted to his feather light touch. He could feel her body break into the slightest tremble all over.

“Baby…what’s wrong?” He rumbled, half afraid of what the answer might be.

She turned over to lie on her back causing his hand to slide around to the flat of her stomach that twitched involuntarily when his hand finally settled. Her blue eyes were piercing into his and seemed to sparkle more than the stars themselves. Without saying any words she reached up and placed her small hand on his cheek. He shuddered at the warmth that seemed to originate from that spot and consume his entire being.

“What the fuck was that for?” She whispered.

He smiled. “I love you.”

Her eyes glazed over with tears making him grow serious in a heartbeat. Concern etching itself across his face.

“Relax.” She whispered, sliding her hand from its resting place to around behind his neck, squeezing gently and pulling him down. Their lips met and everything else turned to dust. Everything changed that night.

_~Bring me to life~_   
_I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside_   
_~Bring me to life~_

That night he began to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Bring Me to Life - Evanescence


End file.
